Seeing through the mask
by Lex.W
Summary: 16 year old Elle is reunited with her old hometown, her special gift allows her to see the true form of others. How will the werewolves of Beacon Hills deal with this, and how will Elle deal with her past demons? In this story Elle will face Love, Friendship, Tragedy and Hope. Please read and let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a new story, please read it, know what you think/what you want to see :)**

* * *

><p>*12 Years ago*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's something moving in the back!" a young police officer said as he shone his flashlight into the rear window of the small blue car in the ditch. The young officer with the help of another officer preyed the door open, pulling out a small girl, about 4 years old. Her hair was a short, golden brown and wavy although half of it was sticking out all over the place. She cried as she huddled in the arms of the officer, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, not entirely realizing what she had just lost.<p>

"Lemme have a look at you" the officer cooed, holding the girl out slightly to get a better look at her, she had a cut on her head but otherwise seemed okay. Her tiny pink lip quivered as more tears rolled down her face.

"Where's mama?" she asked trying to twist away to look at the car

"Hey, no it's okay, we are going to get you cleaned up and get a snack, do you like cookies?" he asked making his way up the incline carrying the little girl with her yellow pea coat and jeans.

"Sheriff Stilinski, there will be children's services when we get back to the station but the paramedics said they can just check her out here or we can take her to the hospital, you're call sir" the younger officer said looking slightly apprehensive and nervous.

"Thank you, we will go to visit Melissa, I trust her to check her out" he replied heading for his vehicle

* * *

><p>*At the hospital*<p>

"Hey, is this her?" Melissa asked looking at the small sleeping girl in the sheriffs arms

"Yeah she fell asleep right before we got here, it's pretty bad at the wreck..." the sheriff replied looking down and handing the girl over. Melissa took the girl and checked out her head as they continued to talk.

"Any other survivors? What happened? Where will she go? She looks like she is the same age as our two" Melissa said while cleaning the cut on the girls head

"Yeah, her name is Elle, she is the same age as our boys, 4, both her parents were dead along with the other driver. Seems like someone was in the wrong lane and they just crashed. Children's aid is waiting at the station and will take her to any relatives if she has any. It's just so... I don't know, I can't even imagine" He replied running a hand over his face

"I know..." Melissa replied putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>*Present day*<p>

"Hey miss this is it, this is as close as I get to Beacon Hills, gotta make it in time to deliver my load, you know" an older man with wrinkles that made him look like he had smiled a lot when he was younger said as Elle opened the passenger door of the 18 wheeler she had ridden in from Idaho.

"Thank you so much for this" she replied earnestly, as she pulled her green canvas duffle bag off the seat

"I hope you find what you're looking for" he replied as he lifted his red, worn cap off his head as a sign of farewell.

Elle turned towards the fork in the road, '_5 miles, that's not too bad' _she thought to herself slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking forwards.

As Elle walked she thought about the events that lead to her being here, '_What do I know? I know I was born here, I saw it on my birth certificate, I know my parents died here and that I know people here. I know that there is a crazy amount of paranormal here. Hopefully I will be able to find out why I have my -gift-. Aka the most traumatizing ability ever, the ability to see people's true form. Whether it be an average person who is a terrible person, or say a werewolf or banshee. The curiosity outweighed the fear. I mean seeing people like that since the age of around 4 or 5 was not so bad, at first I thought it was my imagination. Then I had time to deal with the realization that it was real and no I'm not crazy. Now to see what this town holds._

Elle didn't even realize when she reached the middle of town, '_What now?..." _She thought spinning in a circle...'_School!, I can register for school, that's a start and get a hotel room'. _Elle walked towards a nearby hotel and got a room for the week, then with some basic directions from the owner made her way towards the high school, which should just be on lunch now.

Just before making her way through the parking lot Elle looked down, brown combat boots, skinny jeans, grey long sleeved shirt with a grey canvas jacket and her wavy light brown hair falling around her shoulders. '_Yeah I look average. Okay good enough I guess'_ Elle thought, her green eyes giving away the nervousness she felt.

As usual Elle immediately ran into someone upon entering the school.

"Omg I am so..." she trailed off looking at the werewolf she just bumped into "Already?...you're a...wow okay..." she half mumbled under her breath

"Hi..." the boy frowned, looking completely confused, he had a cute confused face though Elle had to admit, but judging by the smiling girl slowly sneaking up behind him he was taken.

"Hey Scott! how are you? who's this?" Allison asked happily, Elle could see that she was a good person without using her gift, which sometimes gave her a blinding headache for no apparent reason except that her brain was tired she guessed.

"Umm...this...is...I am...not really..." He began to sputter out

"Elle" I cut him off, "My name is Elle, I am new here and looking for the office" I said looking around at the hoards of students making their way to their lockers or the lunch room.

"Oh, I can show you, c'mon, my name is Allison by the way" She said sticking out a hand

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, which was weird because it had been a very long time since I had trusted someone or even smiled for real. I felt a boy literally crash into us and hook his flailing arm around my neck and Allison's, bewildered I turned and looked shocked at him. Allison giggled and pushed him away while I continued to be confused by this dorky, but also cute boy.

"Stiles this is Elle and you can let her go now, you're scaring the poor girl" Allison giggled out, trying to hide her amusement.

"Sorry!" He grinned, bringing his arms back to himself and began telling both of us an elaborate story about what was going to conspire at their lacrosse practice later and how we should both be there. Allison and I both agreed and continued on our trip to the main office.

"Wow, it is really crazy here huh?" I asked, still a little frazzled by meeting 3 people in the span of about 10 minutes

"You don't even know" She said knowingly, which is when I realized she knew too, '_Does this mean I can tell her?' _I wondered as we finally reached the main office.

"Thanks for helping me get here" I said turning towards the desk, completely expecting her to abandon me and let me fend for myself, I mean this was high school after all.

"I can wait with you if you want, it is lunch time and I can bring you to meet everyone else after...if you want?" she looked questioningly

"Okay" I said nodding and smiling again like an idiot '_Do I finally have friends?' _I wondered lamely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I just wanted to set up the story so not a whole lot going on yet. Lemme know what you think or want to see!<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys getting lots done, hope you like this next chapter! :) I added another OC, Max.**

* * *

><p>*In the lunchroom*<p>

I didn't even look up from my tray of bland cafeteria food until reaching the table and almost jumped out of my skin. In front of me was a banshee, not one werewolf but two, and a kitsune. _Wow what a first day_ I thought trying to think of something to say as I knew I looked visibly startled.

"Ummm...Hi" I said waving shyly, still trying not to gape at everyone seated in front of me, thankfully Stiles was directly across from me and I could attempt to ignore everyone else. After only being at lunch for about half an hour I decided to leave, it was too hard to ignore everyone and the presence of all the supernatural was making me dizzy.

"I should go now..." I mumbled, gathering my tray and attempting to make a quick escape, which I almost managed until another unfamiliar person stopped me mid-way through the cafeteria. I was just so dizzy and overwhelmed I nearly ran into him.

"Oh...sorry!" I said grabbing hold of mystery boy's arm, _A well toned arm if I might add_

"Hey it's alright, you're new here right?" He asked his brown eyes glinting as he smiled.

_'Umm wow, Keep it together brain' _"Yeah...news sure does travel fast around here" I said with mock enthusiasm, looking back at the table I ran away from catching Scott's eye, he looked positively pissed like he might leap over the table and rip this guy to shreds. Knowing he could probably do that I decided to continue my grand escape.

"I better go now...I need to find my next class and get books and stuff" I stammered out, I was never very good at lying either, a downfall that cost me a lot in my past.

"I can go with you"

"No!...I mean...no it's fine I need some air anyways...Nice meeting you" I said rushing out of the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom, laying my head on the stall door exhaling.

'_Whew, heck of a first day, only 2 more hours' _I thought to myself, internally groaning at the mere thought

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang my head literally hit the desk with an audible *thunk*, I would've stayed there until I realized there was someone standing in front of me.<p>

"Yes?" I asked without even looking up?

"Elle right?" the male voice asked

"Yes." I replied

"Do you have a drive home? or do you walk? I am walking but yeah I know what it's like to walk alone, plus it's started to rain" He replied, I could hear the hope in his voice, and the smirk that was most likely on his face, I looked up, Yup definitely a smirk. I looked outside, '_Dang it, he's right'_

"Okay" I replied getting up slowly, realizing the class was completely empty and I wasn't entirely sure who this boy was, besides the fact he was a werewolf and we had met at lunch.

"What was your name again?" I asked as we walked into the hall

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey" He replied

"Okay Mr. James, James Bond, are you sure you want to walk with me?" I asked looking up as I was 5'3 and he was well...a lot taller than that.

"Yes" He replied smirking again

"Werewolves" I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd hear, as he did when I realized I had walked 5 paces without him, I turned around, frowning slightly.

"Are you coming?" I asked, slightly fearful, the halls were empty now and we were almost at the door, but still

"How did you know that?" He asked suddenly inches from my face, I could see his true form again despite my headache. Anger or strong emotions makes it easier to see, that and moonlight, something I have yet to figure out why.

"Stop. Stop please" I pleaded my eyes scrunched shut, my heart beat wildly as my breathing became erratic. After the crash that took my parents lives and left me an orphan happened I was left to live with my aunt and uncle for while. Neither were very good at caring for children, Only a few months after arriving I was sent to a foster home to live among 7 other children, since then it had been home after home. Nothing ever sticking, when people got angry I shut down despite my normally calm and cool exterior. That was the one thing that terrified me, not the monsters, or the dark, anger fuelled my fear.

After a few seconds I realized Isaac wasn't there anymore, he was 10 feet away, as a normal human looking pathetically like a kicked puppy. In that moment I realized he understood what just happened more than others would.

"Sorry" He said slowly approaching

"It's okay" I replied taking a deep breath "So, do you smell like wet dog in the rain?" I asked grinning slightly, winning me a relieved sigh from him

"Guess you'll have to let me know" He chuckled, after a few minutes of walking in the rain I finally decided to tell Isaac everything, hopefully making my time here earlier.

"So..." I started "I have a gift or something...I can see people's true forms, I can see that you are a werewolf, and I can see when humans are generally bad people, most times. I don't know how or why I have this gift and I came here because my parents died here when I was 4 and I know the sheriff is still here and I want answers." I said quickly, not looking over at Isaac.

"Oh..." He said quietly, thinking over what I just said "I think maybe we should call Scott"

"Can I change into dry clothes? or are we walking some more?" I asked shivering slightly, and looking over at the hotel where I would be staying indefinitely

"Oh okay, is it alright if?..." He asked looking awkward

Rolling my eyes I answered "C'mon"

* * *

><p>20 minutes later and with new warm clothes I was ready to talk to Scott and Isaac. Leaving the steam filled bathroom I jumped as I was met with 3 werewolves and Stiles. Two of which I knew the third was older, bigger and had definitely been a werewolf longer.<p>

"Hi..." I said slowly, walking towards the nearest bed to sit down next to Stiles before I passed out

"We need to know some things" The older werewolf asked

"First off what's your name? I can't go around calling you big bad wolfie" I said using sarcasm as defence

"I like her can we keep her?" Stiles grinned as he looked around, his face changing to slightly serious after nobody else laughed

"I'm Derek Hale, Isaac and Stiles are part of Scott and mines pack, now we need some information about your gift?" He said firmly

"Okay..." I said looking around, my gaze resting on my hands which were twisting nervously together in my lap "I was born here, As far as I know my parents were from here too, like I told Isaac I can see people and their true form, like you three are werewolves and Stiles is just good" I replied looking at Derek hopefully, looking for an answer myself

"So can you control it? how do you see us?" He asked leaning forward on the other bed, seemingly more interested

"Most times I can't control it, If I see someone like a werewolf for the first time, or am surprised, or in the light of the moon or if they have strong emotions like anger, fear then I see them. Others are harder to figure out, like people if they are good or bad unless they are really good or really bad. Most times it just makes me dizzy or overwhelmed if I am with a lot of unknown supernatural creatures for a while until I am used to them. And yeah, anything else?" I asked finishing, I had never really told anyone that much, and I didn't tell people about me shutting down when people got angry so I hoped Isaac kept that a secret from his pack.

Derek nodded, taking it all in, "So any supernatural?"

"Yup"

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Scott asked looking at Derek questioningly

"Once, well my parents knew a woman who would give them information, she'd travel around and see if there were new wolves, or other creatures then warm my family or just update them" Derek replied, I felt like I had been punched in the gut, I froze trying to control my heart rate and focus on just breathing. '_My mother could that've been her? or even my grandmother?' _Isaac caught my eye knowing.

"I umm...I need to get some supplies and things...you know moving..." I tried to act casual but as I got up from the bed I knocked over a lamp, it was my shakey hands that gave me away right away.

"Hey" Stiles said, grabbing my hands in his as I attempted to pick up the glass "Why don't we take my jeep" He said leading me to the door shooting a look at Derek and Scott who both looked concerned as Isaac just looked at the glass. His own feelings threatening to overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys what do you think? I want to throw in some combat stuff, more wolves, full moons. You know the norm :p Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So Continuing on...**

* * *

><p>"So, do you actually need supplies?" Stiles asked as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel<p>

"No" I replied continuing to look out at the rain "I have a question" I asked looking over at him analyzing him, he was dorky and cute and I felt like I trusted him right away, was it because he was just a good person or was there more? I wondered

"Okay shoot" He said

"Do you know a sheriff Stilinski and...wait what?" I asked when he gave me a questioning look

"That's my dad" He said as he slowly pulled over to the side of the road

"Oh..." I said feeling awkward "Well do you think I could talk to him?" I asked looking at Stiles hopefully

"Yeah but..."I cut him off by engulfing him in a hug "Thank you!" I said

"Umm Elle...why do you want to talk to him?" Stiles asked after I let him go

"Oh right...well he knew my parents I think and he was there the night of their accident, I want to know if he knows more" I said looking down at my hands, I mean I didn't really remember them so I couldn't be that sad about losing them, but it still made my heart ache at the thought

"Okay, lets go to my place my dad should be off work soon" He said pulling back onto the road and more into the residential area of town. We quickly reached Stiles house, and he lead me inside. I badgered and annoyed him with my questions until finally his father arrived. Stiles nearly fell over when the door opened and he had to pick up the chair he knocked over.

"Stiles?" a mans voice called from the living room

"In here Dad, I have someone who wants to meet you..." Stiles replied looking at me then back at his dad who had appeared in the door way.

"Umm Hi" I said quietly, I was a little upset because nothing clicked, I figured if I had seen him then I'd feel something or remember something but nothing came to me. Besides an overwhelming urge to run away from the whole situation.

"Hi" He replied looking as if he had been fighting an uphill battle and it was slowly starting to sink in that he wouldn't win "Stiles would you grab me a coffee, and what did you say your name was?" He asked, although as soon as he had seen Elle's eyes he knew exactly who she was, he'd never forget those eyes. They were a dark green, like a field of grass after the rain.

"Elle, my family used to live here in Beacon Hills but my parents got in a car accident, I was hoping you could tell me more about them" I said hopeful again the second time today

"Thanks Stiles" the sheriff said as Stiles placed a cup of hot, black coffee in front of him and then came and sat beside me, leaning forward probably going to relay all of this information to the pack later.

"So I knew your parents before the crash, the accident itself was normal, someone drove into your parents lane and they died along with your parents, you were the only one left alive and you had a cut above your eye" I rubbed my finger absentmindedly on my scar above my eyebrow as he spoke

"But your dad was a mechanic, the best in town actually, I always brought my car to him, and your mom she stayed home with you. You did go to daycare sometimes, your birthday party was right before the crash, just a few days, I remember because your mom gave us a photo of you, Stiles and Scott from it. I can look around and see if I can find more information or the photo if you'd like" He said with complete sincerity

"Yes please" I nodded, I hadn't noticed but tears had welled up in my eyes, just thinking of my family as a family overwhelmed me

"I should go" I stammered out as I rushed out the door

"Elle! Wait! Wait!" Stiles called running after me, I ran as fast as I could towards the woods. Knowing it was a bad idea, but part of me knew it lead to the school, but it was getting dark, the probability of me getting lost and eaten by a werewolf was at least like 80%

"No!" I said running faster into the woods, I ran until it was so dark I couldn't see, the rain had mostly stopped but the trees still dripped with residual rain. Eventually when I couldn't hear Stiles anymore I stopped and tried to catch my breath, I wasn't athletic by a far stretch but I could run a bit if I tried.

"Ahh crap" I said aloud trying to see the path which I had obviously left but wandered onto a smaller, less travelled path. I could hear footsteps approaching, half of me wished it was Stiles, the other half knew it wasn't, they were too co-ordinated like they were a werewolf's, but I didn't sense anyone but a human.

"Hello?" I called tentatively, silently berating myself because I only had Allison's and Isaacs numbers in my nearly dead cell phone.

"Hello?!" I called a little louder as the footsteps got closer

"Hi" came a semi-familiar voice, that nearly made me jump out of my skin

"WHAT THE HELLl?!"I yelled realizing it was the boy from the cafeteria earlier

"What no, hey how are you? thanks for rescuing me?" He asked grinning slightly, his brown hair was still perfect despite the earlier rain, which meant he hadn't been out long, Elle realized the road to the town must be close by.

"Hi, thanks, whats your name?" I asked slightly annoyed and tired and just wanting to lay down

"Max" He said looking confident, he was pretty to look at and he was pretty built for a teenager, but there was still something off about him, Maybe I just didn't like him. Who knows.

"Can you help me get to the hotel?" I asked, slightly pleading with him making him grin even bigger

"Well of course Madame, follow me" He said leading the way, as we walked and talked I felt someone watching us, I soon realized it was a wolf, well werewolf to be exact and I figured there was nothing to word about since I probably knew them and if not they hadn't eaten us yet so it was likely they wouldn't.

"Finally" I sighed as we reached my new living quarters

"What you don't like my company?" Mac asked pouting slightly

"Yeah, well I am tired and was trapped in the woods, but thank you for saving me" I said walking slowly towards the main door

"What no thank you kiss for me?" He replied slyly, already leaning in, I quickly opened the door and slid through it

"Umm see you tomorrow!" I called and shut the door in his face

"Ugh" I groaned and walked towards my room on the second floor of the hotel, opening the door I realized there was a werewolf beside my bed, focusing I realized it was just Derek and he slowly looked like a normal person again.

"Hi" I said slightly annoyed and wanting to just sleep

"What were you doing with him? In the woods too! I thought you could see people and what they were like?! why didn't you call one of us?!" Derek asked looking angry

"Woah, first off calm down or this will go downhill very quickly, second he seems good, off but good, and third I don't have anyones numbers except Allison, and Isaac" I said plopping onto the bed, and pulled off my boots

"Give me your phone" Derek said holding out his hand

"What?" I asked angrily

"Just give it to me" He said rolling his eyes and giving me the best bitch face I'd ever seen

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes, after a few minutes of Derek adding people and their numbers I decided to get things ready for a shower

"Hey Derek?" I asked while rifling through my stuff

"Yes?" He asked looking up, it was weird because in that moment I felt as if I had known him forever, like he had been my older brother, which was weird because I had known him for a day, a long day, but a day none the less

"Can you help me with like self defence stuff? I kind of get scared when someone tries to fight and just all the wolves and supernatural and stuff I don't want to be a burden or anything and you know...and the full moon is in 2 days and yeah just..." I said trailing off not daring to look up.

"Elle" Derek said "Look at me" he said sternly, I looked up meeting his eyes

"I will pick you up tomorrow after school, but be more careful with the company you keep, I already have to keep an eye on Stiles" He said getting up from the bed, tossing my phone down onto it "Get some sleep" he said as he left

'_Well that was an interesting day...'_ I thought to myself as I fought sleep all night. '_Ugh tomorrow is going to be a long day' _I thought as I finally drifted off to sleep somewhere around 3am.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I promise the full moon will be cool. or I hope it will be intense<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel free to message me and lemme know what you think good or bad, I want to know! :)**

* * *

><p>"Nghhhh" I groaned basically a zombie as I shuffled along to my first class I had with Scott, Kira, and Stiles.<p>

"Morning sunshine!" Stiles entirely too happy as I plopped down in a chair beside his

"Shhhhh" I said laying my head down on my econ text book I had just pulled out

"ELLE!" Coach called from the front of the room, apparently I had dozed off a little and hadn't realized class had started

"YES...What?" I said wide eyed and immediately alert

"Do you know the answer to my question?" All eyes turned to me, as my face turned from pink to tomato red

"No coach..." I mumbled looking down at my blank sheet of paper

"Study harder and get some sleep won't you? you look like the living dead" Coach replied

"I feel like it..." I mumbled under my breath as Scott gave me a concerned look

"You okay?" He whispered

"Yeah, just lots to digest yesterday I guess" I said smiling slightly, the rest of the day went slightly better, I mean I didn't fall asleep again and I eventually felt awake just in time for training with Derek. Now when he said he'd pick me up form school I didn't think he'd be waiting for me right outside the doors, half of the girls ogled him like he was some sort of god, while I just grumpily followed like a puppy to his waiting car.

"Well don't you look good today" He said sarcastically, as I shot him an angry look, the rest of the car ride was relatively quiet, besides Derek telling me occasionally about the pack and what to expect on the full moon. I was only slightly scared I mean I had been seeing these supernatural beings since I was at least 4, so I was more prepared than most people. And we did have a plan for tomorrow, I would stay at the hotel with Lydia and Stiles would check up on us or give us the all clear, something like that.

Derek was now standing in front of me expecting me to do something, too bad I had zoned out, and clearly had not listened.

"Ummm..." I said staring at him blankly

"Elle..." He said slightly annoyed at me, folding his arms

"Sorry" I groaned, I looked over at the door which had just opened, Isaac looked just as shocked as I was

"Okay now you two can train together" Derek said clapping his hands together "Isaac don't kill her" he finished as he walked towards the door

"Wait where are you going?" I asked looking passed Isaac to Derek

"To talk to Scott, now train" He replied closing the door behind him, after a few minutes of silence Isaac began to speak

"So, show me what you've learned?" Grunting I proceeded to punch, and block Isaac and mostly end up on my butt. After the millionth time I stayed on the ground and layed there like a starfish groaning

"Ugh I think you broke me"

"Not even close" Isaac replied with a cheeky grin holding a hand out to help me up, as he did that I kicked my leg out swiping under his legs causing him to fall flat on his back

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked sitting up

"Just getting even" I replied sticking out my tongue and standing up, going for my cell phone in my bag, it was blinking which means I had a text

-hey want to hang out later?-Stiles

I replied quickly -meet me at Dereks in 20?-

and apparently he did too -Sure!-

Leave it to Stiles to be super enthusiastic, ugh seriously being around wolves all the time I think I am starting to smell like them.

"Isaac?" I asked

"Mmm?" he said looking up from the fridge where he was drinking out of an orange juice container

"First off gross, and second can I use Derek's shower?" I made a face as I said this, hoping he understood that I was really gross feeling and smelling.

"Up the stairs, towels are in there already" He replied replacing the container in the fridge

* * *

><p>'<em>Quickest shower of life' <em> I thought as I rushed down the stairs, grabbing my bag, and jacket

"Where are you going so quickly?" Isaac asked from his spot on the coach

"Stiles" I said grinning sheepishly and leaving so Isaac couldn't tell my face was turning red again

"I can still hear your heartbeat you know!" He called after me

"Shuddup!" I yelled back heading for the blue jeep waiting for me

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I said jumping into Stiles jeep<p>

"Hey! So where to?" He asked looking over before he pulled away from Derek's place

"How do you feel about exploring the woods?" I asked raising my eyebrows, challenging him

"You do know we live in a town that is full of supernatural creatures, more specifically a bunch of werewolves and hunters right?" He said squinting his eyes slightly at me. I just smiled in return, batting my eyelashes then grinning wildly knowing he would take the bait.

"Finnneee" He huffed "Remind me why I wanted to hang out with you again?" He asked heading in the direction of the woods

"Because you like me?" I asked, I immediately regretted the action because I had to brace myself against the dash as Stiles slammed on the breaks his mouth formed a perfect O shape.

"How..but..no...I mean...no...do you?...I mean...you..." He stumbled over his words awkwardly making me laugh out loud.

"Relax" I said cooly, although if he had werewolf hearing he'd hear my heart hammering away in my chest "I like you too" Stiles just grinned goofily until we reached the woods, in hindsight, which apparently I did not posses, this was a terrible idea, it was already late and almost the full moon but I just wanted to be in the woods. I couldn't explain it, it was like part of me was a werewolf, that part of me wasn't human. I needed to be out there, I felt safer(mostly) and just generally better, even when using my gift. It was easier to use in the woods, and didn't make me as weak to use it.

"Stiles?" I asked after we had wondered around for the better part of an hour and it was probably time to turn back

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at me

"What do you think tomorrow will be like?" I asked, he could tell I was worried, and I was I was always terrible at hiding my emotions or even lying.

"Well for you hopefully very boring and not exciting in the least" he said jokingly, when I didn't crack a smile he came closer and wrapped an arm around my neck "Hey, tomorrow will be no biggie, we have hunters, 2 alphas, a banshee, a kitsune, and most importantly me. So you have nothing to worry about"

"What if someone gets hurt?"

"That's what Deaton is for"

"Deaton?" I asked confused

"Oh, yeah he's our vet" Stiles said grinning and taking his arm back, which initially I was sad about until I realized we had reached his jeep.

"Your vet?" I asked "Are you serious?" I opened the door and jumped in

"Yeah, I mean he is a vet but he also fixes up Scott, Derek, and Isaac when they're hurt" Stiles said as we drove back into town

"Oh, can I meet him?"

"You probably will tomorrow"

"What's that supposed to mean? Will someone get hurt?" I asked suddenly worried again

"No, I mean yeah they probably will, but they are werewolves remember? they heal quickly" He said reassuringly

"yeah true" I said looking out of the window

'_One more night' _I thought to myself

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so I put it off another chapter sorry. Full moon next time I swear :p<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally full moon...okay...**

* * *

><p>School let out after what seemed like literally forever, I practically leaped out of my chair when the final bell rang. I had made a plan, escape school, and avoid being trapped with Lydia for the night. I came to this town to see the action not hide from it, I could even help some...maybe, okay probably not but I was not here to be protected. My plan as quickly kiboshed when Lydia popped up out of nowhere with Allison at her side.<p>

"Jeesssuuuusss...really?" I asked clutching onto my locker staring at the two girls with wide eyes

"Sorry" Lydia replied looking not entirely sorry in the least, while Allison held back a bit looking sheepish.

"Hey so I will meet with you guys later?" Allison asked as Scott rounded the nearest corner looking straight at us

"Yeah..." I replied with a sigh, shutting my locker and following Lydia

"C'mon it won't be that bad, I mean I can help you with your wardrobe and clothing choices and there are plenty of cafe's around your hotel" Lydia said cheerily leading me to an expensive car that I was a little afraid to get into.

* * *

><p>*back at the hotel*<p>

"So, is there like room service or anything here?" Lydia asked while looking through my clothes, grimacing at my entire wardrobe...or so it seemed.

"Probably, orrrr we could go out and get some coffee?" I asked from the bed, looking hopeful

"And buy some clothes too?" She said grinning looking back at me

"Fine. As long as we get out of here, how long have we been stuck in here?" I asked pushing myself up off the bed and heading for the door

"Like 4 hours, now I know the perfect place right around the corner" Lydia replied heading out the door and towards whatever store she had in mind.

* * *

><p>"This" Lydia said holding up a flowy dark purple top<p>

"Really?" I groaned

"Yes, and this too, and this." She said throwing things into my growing pile of clothes

"Okay, okay now I need coffee" I said massaging my temples "I will throw these into the hotel room and meet you at the cafe?" I suggested, wanting a few minutes of alone time

"Sure" Lydia replied giving her I'm-not-really-listening face, although I knew she just didn't want to be on babysitting duty anymore, I didn't even know if she liked me or not, I'd have to ask Allison or Stiles later, if I ever forgave them for this.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the hotel I should have realized something was off, the manager at the front desk wasn't there to greet me or make a weird joke. Then when I got to my room it was unlocked, I should have realized then that trouble was about to hit.<p>

"Hello Elle" a familiar voice, Max said before everything went black

* * *

><p>-Stiles-<p>

"What do you mean you lost track of her?!" he asked angrily into his phone giving Scott a look as he sighed frustratedly, their night had been mostly quiet, they had been searching the surrounding woods for a pack that had came into Beacon Hills a the past few months during the full moon and had found nothing new.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just where could she go?" Stiles said looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think

"Wait, taken?" At that he looked up, meeting Scott's eyes again and then over to Derek who just came over from a different area, sensing Stiles agitation.

"Okay, we will find her, just stay there" he said before hanging up his phone

"So we need to find Elle, someone took her, probably a werewolf, more specifically the one we just spent hours looking for" he said biting his nail and looking at Derek for answers

"Okay, we need to figure out where their den is and then we will find her" Derek said, looking determined

"But how? we've been looking for months" Scott replied exasperated

"Now we have motivation" Derek said looking at Stiles, and his phone

* * *

><p>-Elle-<p>

*groan*

"What...where...Max" I said suddenly acutely aware I was in a dark room somewhere, predictable my feet were bound and my hands were too. '_Damn, I did not train for this' _I thought suddenly angry at myself. '_Where am I?"_ I wondered looking around at my dimly lit surroundings, a basement, somewhere... totally helpful, '_I totally saw a horror movie like this once...'_

"You're awake, that's fun" Max said with mock enthusiasm, now I could see his true form, despite the raging headache I had from where I had been hit upside the head with something heavy. He was a werewolf, and a mean one, '_but how did I miss it?' _I thought to myself looking down at the dusty concrete floor

"Hey!" he said moving closer and pushing me to the floor, without anything to catch myself I fell with a thump and could already feel where a bruise would be on my hip by the morning

"What do you want?" I said as steadily as I could through clenched teeth

"I want you, to get angry, then I want to turn you into a werewolf" He said with a smug smile as he leaned down towards me to say this

"Why?" I asked frowning and looking straight into his beady yellow eyes

"Because, I realized that first day in the cafeteria you were special, then I realized that they wanted to protect you, it was strange, you're so new to them. I didn't understand why, so I watched some more and figured out each relationship. It's adorable really, and sickening. So, you think you can have a new family now? No, they won't want you once I am done with you. Besides if I turn YOU when you're angry then the results will be perfect, for me anyways, you'll see...maybe" He said as he kicked my side. I hissed in pain, then tried to roll away, but Max kept coming and kicking, there was no getting away. I was angry, and hurt and just wanted someone to get there and help as I lay helplessly on the floor.

"STOP!" I yelled angrily, hot tears rolling down my face making Max blurry, he came closer though, grabbing my arm that was bound in front of me, struggling to get away I used every ounce of strength I had left, I tried to stay strong but the anger just washed over me. As soon as he bit my arm Derek burst in followed by Scott, Isaac, Kira and Allison who immediately shot an arrow in Max's side causing him to lose his grip and fall to the floor. Max writhed in pain but I just layer there, feeling numb, letting the darkness take over my vision for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>-Derek-<p>

I looked over at Scott as soon as Elle was bitten, something wasn't right. I nodded at Scott to attack as Isaac did the same, we needed Max alive though so we'd keep him tied up somewhere until we figured out what happened with Elle. I made my way over to her, looking her over before picking her up and literally running as fast as I could towards Deaton's. She barely moved the whole time, if I hadn't been a werewolf I wouldn't have even thought she was alive, her heartbeat was barely audible.

"Deaton!" I yelled kicking in the door of his clinic before hastily placing Elle down on the metal exam table

"Oh, my what's going on here?" He asked rushing over to Elle and unbinding her arms and feet before looking at the bite and other trauma. Which initially I hadn't noticed, I should've but I didn't I had been preoccupied trying to figure out what happened to her after the bite.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked angrily standing over Elle like a guard dog

"I'm not sure yet, I need to clean up some of these wounds and then look at the bite" He said then added "It'll be a long night"

I nodded and texted Scott first then Stiles, looking down at Elle I could tell it was bad, I had never seen a bite do this. Yeah, she looked terrible, clammy, and pale and just like she was about to die. Elle had enough in her life, she didn't need this too, it wasn't fair, although most of life wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>-Stiles- *Three days later*<p>

"Well whats wrong with her? Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I asked Scott as we walked through the halls of school, it was the end of the day and we were heading over to Deaton's again.

"I don't know Stiles, maybe because she had been a supernatural...person...girl...thing before she was bitten?" Scott tried to reason with me

"Maybe" I replied, although I wouldn't admit it tears might have welled up in my eyes, of course Scott noticed too

"Hey man, it's going to be alright, Deaton's the best, and I don't think Derek has left her alone yet"

"I know, can we just go now?"I said brushing off his hand and walking towards my jeep, I could feel Scott giving me that look and standing unmoving

"C'mon" I said exasperatedly looking back at my best friend before he continued to walk with me

* * *

><p>-Elle-<p>

_Where am I? again with the unknown places, why can't I move, am I dead? please don't let me be dead before I kiss Stiles at least once...what? did I really just say that?...well then...okay I can't move at all...but I can hear...beeping...so I'm alive...but I feel angry...I can almost see it like my gift...I feel so angry..._

"Did her hand just twitch?" I could hear Derek asking as a metal chair scraped across the floor

"Maybe" I heard an unfamiliar voice say before I awoke fully, angry, I could only see red, I flew towards Derek. Taking him by surprise and knocking him over the chair he had been standing in front of. I tried to claw at his face, not really knowing why, I just knew I was angry. angry. angry.

"Elle" came a voice from the door, looking over I recognized Stiles but the same feeling came over me as I jumped towards him hands out ready to attack when...

* * *

><p><strong>So cliff hanger...what do you guys think? I am going to go back through and edit some stuff tomorrow or when I have time. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hopefully people are still reading, I went back and updated a bit and fixed it, I'll probably do more too. Hope you like this next chapter...**

_"Elle" came a voice from the door, looking over I recognized Stiles but the same feeling came over me as I jumped towards him hands out ready to attack when..._

* * *

><p>Scott appeared suddenly in front of Stiles protecting him from...<em>me?<em>...I felt different, like something was taking over, that didn't matter now as Derek had tackled me, as gently as one could under the circumstances I'd guess and was.. _what?...is this?...I won't let them hold me here!..._Stiles...I could see him now, fully not in whatever daze I had been in.

"Stiles..." I whimpered out looking up at him from the floor of Deatons clinic, through the blur in my eyes I could still see his face twist in pain, he started to reach out before Scott held out an arm, he was telling him something but I couldn't hear through the whooshing noise. _Get out of __there, they're going to hurt you, go now, get out, get out, get out..._I struggled against Dereks grip, he was looking at me right in the eyes and in that moment I realized what he was about to do.

Derek wolfed out, his face was right in my face, I could feel his hot breath in my face, his teeth like razors inches from my neck, his eyes glowed bright red. In that moment fear took over my entire body, the anger and voice I felt threatening to take me over washed away like waves at the shore. I heaved in a huge breath, again and again trying to breath, it was like I was being born again, new into the world and my lungs weren't strong enough to let me stay. I could hear voices trying to talk to me.

"El...c'm...eath...dont...ease!"

Then everything went dark, but this time I wasn't afraid, this time it was peace that filled me.

* * *

><p>Another 3 days passed before I woke up, but this time I was somewhere new, I wasn't at Deatons, and I wasn't at the hotel. This was someones home, the blanket that covered me was knit, but the couch was well used. I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings, when I heard a voice behind me.<p>

"Elle?" it was Stiles, he had to have been sitting there as long as I was out of it, he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. I felt different though, Empty, I only stared at him, it was like I was void of all happiness.

"Elle? are you...okay?" He asked moving closer, taking my hand in his, I looked down at our hands, my hand looked like a ghosts compared to Stiles, and that was saying something. A few tear droplets stained our hands, Stiles let go and wrapped his arms around me, instinctively I wrapped my arms up and hooked them under his and held onto his shoulders, crying harder.

"Stiles.." I mumbled into his shirt sniffling "I'm different"

He pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes, he pushed a strand of hair away from my face as he looked as though he was looking into my soul.

"What feels different?" He asked, frowning slightly

"Besides being beat up" I joked without cracking a smile, while Stiles returned with a sad one "There's something different inside me, I'm broken I can feel it Stiles, I need to get away from everyone before anyone is hurt" I finished looking into his eyes, they were sad and tired

"Hey, no it's fine, we will get through this, they caught Max, Derek and Isaac are with him right now."

"What day is it Stiles?" I asked slowly pushing the blanket off me, getting ready to get up for the first time in days

"It's been one week since you were taken" He replied rubbing his hair with his hand

"Oh..." I replied softly, getting up slowly, _mistake number one of the day, _ I wobbled like a small child before Stiles wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Stiles..." I said "I need to pee" this time I cracked a tiny smile at his sudden awkwardness

"Oh...umm yeah...do you need help to get there?...I mean probably not" he stumbled out, I looked at him again raising my eyebrows then slowly making my way to the bathroom which I had spotted a few minutes ago. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Elle? I have a towel here and Allison got some clothes from the hotel" Stiles said through the door, I poked my head out surprising Stiles and took the bag and towel from him. My hair felt like I had washed it in grease, gratefully I showered for a long time, steam filled the bathroom and came rolling out along the floor as I left the washroom and headed for the couch. Stiles was nowhere to be seen and immediately my pulse started to race.

"Elle?" came Dereks voice from a side room, which I hadn't noticed before, probably a bedroom. He raced over and placed his hands on my shoulders

"I am here, you're not alone, Stiles left to sleep now that he knows you're okay" He said in his best calming voice, I nodded slowly and slowly wrapped my arms around Derek, he hugged me into his chest as I cried again today.

"Hey lets get some food okay?" He suggested pulling away and heading for the mysterious room again, appearing with both of our jackets in hand, along with his car keys.

"Okay..." I said quietly, I'd protest but my stomach growled loudly and gave me away, as Derek just raised his eyebrows, sensing my almost refusal at food

* * *

><p>Eventually evening began to fall, the pack was supposed to have a meeting at Dereks loft soon, I decided to sit in one of the window sills, I held my legs to my chest with my arms looking out at the slowly darkening sky, slowly becoming more and more fearful. After me and Derek hugged there wasn't much more conversation through the day, I didn't fell like talking at all, the few emotions I had were spent up in the few moments when I first woke up, when I talked to Stiles and Derek. '<em>Is this what life is going to be like from now on? I only get to have a few real emotions before the rest are sucked out of me'<em> I wondered, I could hear someone approaching so I turned.

"Hey" Stiles said, placing a tea and blanket nearby

"Thanks, when does everyone get here? I asked as soon as the door swung open revealing Allison and Scott. "Oh, that's when"

"We can leave if you want" Stiles suggested

"No, It's okay" I said looking back outside, Stiles wrapped the blanket around me and walked away, if I listened and focused I could hear them, it's not like they were far away or anything, it was just so much effort.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I have an idea for Elle, obviously there's a few weeks before the full moon but it'll be cool. I hope. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I wrote this chapter twice and then lost it twice. Haha I have learned to save more often. :p So lemme know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Eventually everyone showed up at Derek's apartment, each taking a seat around his living room, Stiles of course was as close as he could be to Elle, and Derek in direct line of sight. Each person stole a glance at Elle, mainly confirming that she was actually there, and herself. She barely was but they didn't exactly know that. After about an hour, Elle began to almost fall asleep and she probably would have if it wasn't for the conversation. From where she was sitting Elle could make out what most people were saying if she focused. Like now Kira made a suggestion that made Allison, Stiles, and Derek react not so pleasantly.<p>

"So we have nothing from Max so far, maybe if we just...you know, changed our tactics?" she suggested, before the three pounced. Although Allison could've mainly been responding because she had a not so subtle dislike of Kira.

"So, what's going to happen to Elle? She said she was different...what about the next full moon?" Stiles asked sounding worried as ever

_'It wasn't a bad thought, maybe I was going to turn into a giant lizard monster like Jackson...oh god...what if I hurt someone...'_ Elle thought before her breathing became once again erratic and her heartbeat began to smash against her chest, threatening to burst right out of her chest and onto the floor. Before she could pass out yet again, Elle ran to the bathroom, I mean there were 3 werewolves in the room they obviously already knew something was up.

'_Breath...cant...I...cant...I...*gasp*...damn...' _Elle thought before she whispered through the tears

"Derek, help" and he was there not ten seconds later, slowly pushing through the door as Elle had plopped on the floor in front of the door. He crouched down in front of her and said "You know I know a good waffle place up the road" almost pretending that Elle wasn't freaking out on the floor in front of him yet again, letting the feelings she couldn't process or feel overcome her like waves crashing against the shore. He pushed away a tear that had managed to escape and slowly make its way down her cheek with a swipe of his thumb.

"You know..." Elle said through sniffles "A big bad wolfie like you shouldn't know where a waffle place is, and shouldn't know that it's open at 10pm at night when he mainly lives alone" Elle said sounding like she was talking through flannel, the sadness heavy in her voice. Derek grinned and hauled her up with ease by the hand, leading them out into the mainly empty apartment. Everyone was pretty good at pretending certain things didn't happen. The only one left of course was a concerned looking Stiles.

"Stiles...go home" Derek growled, although not angrily, he was just protecting he two most vulnerable members of his pack.

"But..." he began to argue, looking at Derek with pleading eyes

"No." Derek replied, giving him the perfect bitch face. Stiles walked over to Elle, wrapping his arms around her then leaning his forehead on hers.

"Call or text if you need anything okay?" Stiles whispered before heading out the door. Elle stood with her arms wrapped around herself looking completely lost, as Derek just shook his head.

"How about those waffles?" She asked smiling without it actually reaching her eyes, Derek just replied with a nod, grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Next chapter I was thinking WAFFLES, and deep conversations and the like...then some stuff with Max, what's his deal anyways?...then who knows :) lemme know what you think. I love you all for reading :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's the next chapter enjoy :p let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Elle just choose" Derek said looking across the table at her, it was clear to see that she was different after she'd been bitten, the full moon was when they'd really have to look out for her. Derek looked away to flash a smile at the pretty, young waitress who looked like she had been working the backshift for far too long.<p>

"This one please" Elle said pointing to the menu, the waitress smiled happily, then looked back to Derek's smile, batting her eyelashes at him. Elle scoffed before he answered.

"Coffee, black" he said, handing the plastic menus to her, and looking back to Elle, waiting for the inevitable teenage rant, ramble or serious talk he was about to get.

"Okay..." Elle said scratching something off the table as she spoke "I just...what if I can't control this? Why did he pick me?" she asked not looking up, Derek remained silent as their orders arrived. One black coffee, and a waffle with strawberries on top. Derek smiled internally, he knew his sister would've ordered the same.

"I can't...I'm just afraid Derek, I feel like all my emotions are slipping away, I feel like I am going crazy" She said flatly, looking up to meet Derek's eyes as she spoke. Derek's mouth formed a thin line, he wouldn't deny that the same thought hadn't crossed his mind. He wanted Kira, Scott, and Isaac to figure out what this guy was hiding before he had to get Peter involved.

"We will figure it out, you have Stiles, Scott, Allison, and the rest of us here for you now" Derek replied, leaving out his own name. He couldn't get too attached, what if the same thing happened to her as it did his little sister, what if on the full moon she hurt the rest of the pack or got hurt herself. One of them would have to do something and he knew he couldn't ask anyone else to do it if it came down to that.

Elle nodded, although you could tell that she wasn't really listening. The two of them sat quietly finishing their food and drink before they headed back to the loft.

* * *

><p>Elle sighed as she rolled over on her side, pulling the knitted blanket all the way up to her chin. She was just so cold, and couldn't get warm not even in Derek's apartment which seemed to radiate heat more than anywhere else Elle had ever been. Slowly sleep took over Elle, but not before dreams filled with darkness overcame her. Fear radiated off her, although she barely even moved in her sleep. Both Derek and Isaac checked on her multiple times throughout the night because of the fear that kept waking them up.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later the next day~<p>

"Tell us!" Scott demanded, barely keeping from wolfing out into the Alpha.

"And ruin the surprise? Unlikely, you can hold me here for however long you like, but that's not going to change what's going to happen during the next full moon. How long is it now? Two weeks? Not long now" Max replied, seemingly un-phased by his multiple wounds, some healing, and some not. Scott growled in frustration as Kira sent electric shocks into Max, flinching as she did so, but not wanting Derek to call Peter. Anything they did was nothing compared to what he'd do.

"Stop." Scott said defeated "We have to call him" he finished, meeting the eyes of Kira, then Isaac. All three teens looked at each other determined, they needed to figure out what was going to happen before it was going to happen. So to do that they needed help, obviously what they were doing wasn't going to get them the answers they were looking for. Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Derek who was with Elle or on 'babysitting' duty as she put it that morning when they all met at Dereks.

-Derek?-

-Yeah we have to call him, we aren't getting anything and time is running out-

-So if you can't get a hold of him what are you going to do?-

-What if there isn't enough time for that?!- Scott asked exasperatedly into his phone

-Okay-

Scott looked at Kira, then spoke, "Derek can't get a hold of Peter so he's going to find him". At the name Peter, Max's head shot up so quick that you could've heard a snap. if he were human.

"Did you say Peter? Peter Hale. That's impossible. He's dead" Max said his confidence seemed to be wavering

"Yeah, we wish" Isaac muttered before looking at Scott "What? it's true!" Kira raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded in agreement as she too looked over at Scott.

"Whatever, let's just leave and come back later" Scott said, walking away

* * *

><p>~1 week later~<p>

"It's been a week Stiles!" Lydia said annoyed

"I know, I've been counting"

"And there's only a week left" she countered

"Don't you think I know that now? We'll figure this out. Derek found Peter and is bringing him here soon, I just got a text from him." Stiles replied holding up his phone for Lydia to see the text

"Okay, so what about Elle?" She asked looking from Stiles to Scott, expecting one of the two to have an idea of how to help their friend. However, she rolled her eyes and started to pace, when the two just looked at one another and grimaced.

Over the past week Elle had become increasingly worse, Although most people wouldn't be able to tell, and they hadn't at school but the werewolves could, as could Stiles who was increasingly more...well...Stiles as the week went on.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay?" Stiles asked for the millionth time in the lunch period, Elle didn't even reply she just glared and went back to her calculus textbook. The more she missed school the more it seemed like a foreign language to her. Allison tried to help, but neither of them were very successful in the subject. Allison mainly wasn't because she had Scott distracting her but still.<p>

"Elle..." Stiles began to say before Elle blew up.

"Stiles! Stop it! I'm fine! Leave me alone already!" She hissed angrily as she slammed her textbook closed, slung her bag over her shoulder then stomped off towards the doors of the cafeteria leaving Stiles looking like a deer in headlights and the rest of the table in shocked silence.

"So...that was a little out of character" Scott said after a few minutes of silence, Stiles looked over with a look that screamed 'really?' while saying "You don't say?" before he too left

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so what do you think? I've been finally catching up on the newest season. I know, I know. But I am really liking all the new people. Makes me want to make this story long enough to incorporate them too! <strong>

**Anyways let me know what you think, next time should be interesting. Will it finally be the full moon? Will we find out what Max is hiding? What do you want to see? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! :) Back again with the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Elle?...Elle?..." Stiles called jogging through the mostly empty hallways, he stopped after about 5 minutes, running his hands through his hair, and looking around.<p>

"Find her?" Scott asked, making Stiles jump nearly out of his skin

"... Where did you...?...nevermind...no" Stiles replied gesturing with his hands towards the hall, then to Scott. Scott laughed slightly, then his face went serious.

"Do you hear that?" Scott said, squinting slightly while placing his hand flat on Stiles chest

"What?" Stiles replied starting to talk before Scott shushed him again

"It's...crying..." he said focusing more before he realized who it was, but it wasn't who they expected.

"Allison?" Scott whispered before he called out louder this time, walking quickly down the halls, Stiles close behind. They stopped when they got to the girls washroom.

"Allison?" Scott called, opening the door slightly

"Scott?..." She asked sniffling

"Are...you..um...okay?"

"Yeah..I just...there's been so much going on at home, and school, and with us and Elle..." Allison said slowly getting quieter

"Want to talk?" He asked hugging her slowly, wrapping his arms around her, then pulling back, leaving his hands on her hips. Then leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't know Scott...Kate is just I don't know, and Elle she just looks so sad, why can't we help her? and are we okay" she asked wiping the tears away

"We will..." Scott replied, kissing her head, but he wasn't entirely sure about that. He didn't know what to expect. None of them did, thankfully there hadn't been much other activity besides that. But unbeknownst to the pack, there would be soon. Stiles dad called earlier, unknowing the situation they were in and told him about a case he'd been working on for years now and just wanted to find out more about. Since now, he had a new outlook on everything, second guessing himself was happening more and more.

* * *

><p>The end of the school day came and went, and still nobody had heard from Elle. Allison and Scott had left school early, so that she could use her bow and arrow, and get away from everything. Kira, and Lydia, were both doing their own things, aka spying on Kate Argent. While Stiles was out looking for Elle, Derek and Isaac stayed at Derek's apartment waiting to see if she turned up there.<p>

Stiles was driving in his jeep when he saw her walking down the road, like the first time he picked up Scott after he turned into a werewolf. Honking his horn, he slowed down, almost to a crawling speed, then stopped completely noticing her slightly stumbling.

"Elle?" Stiles asked jogging over then placing a steadying hand on her back. She was crying silently, tears rolling down her face like tiny rivers.

"Stiles. I can't." she sobbed before wrapping her arms around his neck

"It's okay, we'll figure this out" he replied rubbing her back before he stopped abruptly "Elle..." he said slowly "There's a coyote in the woods, but she has the toy from the crash my Dad was talking about earlier, we have to go now" Stiles said, pulling Elle along with him semi-forcefully

"Stiles noo!" Elle cried pulling away from him

"What?" he asked looking shocked

"I can't" she said, as the coyote got closer

"We have to!" he replied exasperatedly, quickly glancing from her to the coyote. Stiles gave one last tug, before he got Elle moving to the jeep, he shoved her in slightly, muttering sorry under his breath as he raced for the drivers side. Although he didn't move fast enough, there was a growl from directly behind him.

"Nice...doggy..." he said turning slowly to face the coyote, his hand still on the handle of his door. "I'm just going to...get in and leave you alone now...okay?" he said quickly before attempting to jump into the jeep. He was too slow, yet again as the coyote caught the end of his jeans pulling him from the car.

"Stiles!" Elle screamed jumping forward in her seat trying to pull him back in. Just then another voice came from behind all of them.

"Stiles!" Scott called, his eyes flashing red, as the coyotes flashed an electric blue. Allison held her bow at the ready all the same, as the coyote morphed into a human girl. Malia Tate, she had aged since she had turned but Stiles remembered the photo from years ago.

"Malia?" he asked frozen with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! What'd you think? I know, it's short. But yeah. Figured I'd add in a bit before the big chapter. Hopefully I can write it soon, I have 3 papers due this month. One worth 60%! it's crazy. Anyways. Let me know what you think, want to see, etc.. :) Thanks!<strong>


End file.
